1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of conveyors and, in some embodiments, to modular conveyors and modular conveyor systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyors are commonly employed in various commercial and manufacturing applications to transport objects between different processing stations and locations. A conveyor typically includes a conveyor belt or chain that is arranged in an endless loop and driven to transport the objects on the belt or chain surface along a generally horizontal path. The conveyor can be made of a plurality of individual links or modules. Adjacent links can be hingedly connected with one another, thereby allowing the links to form the conveyor.